Four boys, Four Girls, One Huge Cabin
by animelover85
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Hinata,and TenTen's first time going to camp. Turns out theres only one cabin left in the whole camp, but its the biggest one. They accept the offer but when they get there,they find something out that they weren't told. Main Pair: SasukexSakur
1. Chapter 1

RINNGGGG

"Shut Up!"

RINNGGGG

"Don't accept his offer. It's a trick!"

RINNGGGG

"NOOOOOO!"

She sat up in her bed looking around. "It was just a dream.".

"Sakura time for breakfast!" "Coming!"

Well I guess your wondering who I am. Well my name is Sakura Haruno. I have pink hair that goes down to my mid back, emerald colored eyes, and todays my first day of summer camp. I currently live with my four friends. I'll tell you more about them later.

"Forehead Girl what the heck are you doing! Get your lazy butt up and start getting dressed." Yelled a blonde haired girl.

"Well I was just about to till you busted into my room Ino-Pig!" Yelled a angry Sakura

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would just get up and get dressed instead of sitting there without a care in the world!" Yelled a pissed of Ino.

"Just get out Ino-Pig!" With that she pushed her out the door. She walked over to her radio and turned it on. "Hmm The Hell Song I haven't heard that in a long time."

**Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through  
I fear I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Stand back to see what's going on  
I can't believe this happened to you, this happened to you **

'What should I wear today' thought Sakura. She picked up a pair of black pants that had chains, removable straps, and flap pockets. And a light red top that said 'I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse.'

**It's just a problem that we're faced with  
Am I not the only one that hates to standby  
Complication's headed first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind Knowing endless consequences   
I feel so useless in this  
Can't patch that back and as for me, I can't believe**

She ran inside the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she was done she dried her hair and decided to leave it down.

**Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymo—**

When she was done she switched the radio off and ran downstairs.

"Hey, Sakura! Come sit down the foods delicious." delightfully said a girl with two perfect hair buns on her head.

"Yes TenTen."

"What took you so long forehead girl?!"

"None of your business Ino-Pig"

"It is my business!"

"NO its not!"

"YES it is!"

"NO ITS N-" splurt

"Yes it is and that's final."

"Why in the world did you throw a piece of bacon at me!!"

" Because you wouldn't shut up simple as that."

" A-ano will y-you g-guys please stop a-arguing w-where g-going to be l-late for t-the b-bus t-to camp."

"Yes Hinata-chan" both replied.

"T-Thank You."

"Well let's go I don't wanna be late for the bus to summer camp." Said an overly happy TenTen.

"I thought you hated camp." Said Ino

"Yeah what happened to 'Camp is overrated'." Sakura said while quoting the last part with her hands.

"Well, a girl can change her mind can't she."

"I-its because- N-Neji's going t-to a-are camp t-this year, isn't it"

"N-n-n-n-no t-t-hats not t-the re-reason at all." Unfortunately the heat wouldn't stop rising to her face. She could feel it.

" You like him." Sakura said with a tinge of amusement in her voice.

" Neji and TenTen- " she started but was cut off by Ten-Ten

"Don't you dare Sakura."

"- sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

" SAKURA YOUR DEAD!!" Ten Ten was extremely flushed not by embarrassment but all by anger. 'It wouldn't be bad to kiss Neji. WAIT what am I thinking I have to focus on killing Sakura.'

"SorryguysIgottogodon'twannabelateforcampbye." Took one deep breath, waved her hand and ran out the door with a furious TenTen left behind her at the hosue. She snorted.

'Its so fun to mess with TenTen.'

'**Yeah but you do know she going to kill you. I mean she is the weapons mistress.'**

'Dang your right maybe I shouldn't have done that. Instead I should of'

'**Watch out.'**

"What?"

BAM

"uh my head. What the heck did I hit." That's when she felt something squirming under her and when she looked down she saw something **or **to be specific a **someone.** Right under her was none other than

Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

**Ok its not the best fic but its my 1st. I'd really appreciate constructive critism. Anyways tell me wat u think. **


	2. Meet Sasuke

'What have I done?' Thought Sakura She had just ran into the most popular guy in her school and town!

'I am so dead I mean I just ran AND knocked over THE **SASUKE UCHIHA.'**

"Hey are you there got off of me! Jeez you weigh more than you look."

"Eh omg im sorry. Here I'll help you up."

"Yeah you better be and I don't need your help."

"What did you say!"

"Hn."

That's when a vein came to her forehead. 'OK I just apologized and offered him help and all he says is hn.'

"Ok I don't care if you're the most popular kid in town YOUR DEAD!"

Sakura lunged at him with full force but before she could hit him she hit… a suitcase?

"Ahh my head! Who did that."

"Ha that's what you get!" triumphantly yelled TenTen

"So that doesn't mean you hit me with a suitcase TenTen. Wait why do you have a suitcase?"

"Well I'll answer that for you forehead girl. Basically.." started Ino

"Basically you ran out of the house in attempts to get away form TenTen. Unfortunately you ran the opposite way of the bus stop to camp. So we all jumped in the car and came to get you. That's when we saw you lunging at someone. That's when I found this the perfect chance to get you back." Interrupted TenTen

"Hey I was talking!" yelled Ino

"Y-You g-uys I really t-think w-we should g-go. W-where g-going to be late."

"Ok Hinata-chan." Happily said Sakura with all traces of anger gone.

"Onward to camp!"

" And Boys!" yelled TenTen and Ino while pumping a fist into the air.

With that the girls got back in their car and drove off. Leaving a very confused yet slightly amused boy behind.

'They ignored me. Nobody's ever done that. Also that girl she tried to attack me.'

'_**She's different. I kind of think she cute. Don't you emo boy.**_

'I'M NOT EMO. You're the one whose emo stupid.'

'You do know you and I are the same person right. So basically you just called yourself stupid and emo.

'Whatever. Just be quiet.'

'I know you think she cute.'

'I though I told you to be quiet.'

'Your avoiding the statement. So you must think she is cute.'

'That's it you're leaving.'

' Hey… wait.. what the… is that possible."

' Now leave me alone.'

' Whatever Sasuke. But know this I will be back and I will get out."

"Ok that was really freaky." Said Sasuke talking to no one in particular.

Just then a smirk came onto his lips.

'This is going to be very interesting'

* * *

OK I know its a short chapter I stayed up doing this AND I have school tommorow. So I hope you guys enjoy this chappie. Please give me constructive critism.  



	3. First Step and Hinata's Stuttering

"Ino-pig. I'm bored." Said Sakura just before she yawned

"So not my fault the bus isn't here yet." Said Ino lazily

" I wonder why it's taking so long anyways." Asked Ten Ten

" M-Maybe something h-happened." Suggested Hinata

" Hey Hinata."

" Yes?"

"Why is it that you stutter in front of us? I mean we've been friends practically since childhood."

"Sakura has a point Hinata-Chan." Said Ino

"I don't know it kind of hard to s-stop you know." Said Hinata with only stuttering ONCE! Yes, ONCE!

* * *

While the girls where getting Hinata not to stutter at all, Sasuke was trying to find out about the girl with care bear hair. (I say this because I'm looking at my sisters Care Bear. I actually hate them; I hate them as much as I hate furbys.)

'Ok so how am I going to do this?'

'_**Well do you know any of the girls with them?**_

'_There was that girl with white eyes. Not many people have eyes like that.'_

'That's it. I'll call Neji!" Yelled Sasuke. This caused some passer Byers' to stop and stare at him.

'_**Nice dipstick, now you got people staring at us.'**_

'SHUT UP!!' 

Sasuke brought out his cell phone and dialed some familiar numbers.

RING!!

RING!!

"Damn it Neji Pi-!"

"Hello, Neji Hyuuga Speaking."

"Neji do you know any one named Hinata?"

" Yeah. She's my cousin."

"Oh my flippen gosh are you serious!!"

"Uchiha you're scaring me."

"Hn."

"So anyways… Yeah I'm serious, but you won't be able to talk to her, she's going to camp for the summer along with some of her friends. Unfortunately, I have to go along to because I'm supposedly her 'guardian' thingy."

"Interesting. Which camp are you guys going to?"

"Camp Retardo."

"…." Right now Sasuke has an o.0 kind of face on.

"That was a joke Uchiha."

" hee hee, I knew that."

"The actual name of the camp is Camp Konoha."

"Thanks Neji."

"No problem."

With that Sasuke hung up and started to dial some of his friends phone numbers.

"Hello" said two people

" Hey its me Sasuke. I was thinking we all go to camp this year. Since Neji is going why don't we."

" Sure I guess I have nothing better to do." Said one person

" You better believe I'd be there." Overly cheery said the second person

"Ok meet me at Camp Konoha. See you all there."

Beep 

"Step 1 in my plan complete."

* * *

"Ok lets try it one more time Hinata-Chan." Said Sakura

"Ok." Said Hinata. She took a deep breath then started to speak slowly

"I like many things… but there will only be… one thing I truly love." Softly said Hinata. Everyone was awe struck. Even Ino was so awe struck she didn't even say ONE word.

"Hinata that was-" started Ino

"AWOSME!!" yelled Ten Ten

"Hinata that was amazing you finally did it." Said Sakura with amazement in her voice.

"Yeah. Now all you need to do is speak like that more often." Said Ten Ten

As Ino was about to speak the bus pulled up next to them.

"Well girls looks like the bus is here. You all ready to go." Said Ino

"You better believe we are!!!!!" Surprisingly yelled…Hinata (I bet you all were thinking it was Sakura who yelled that.).

"…"

"Umm S-Sorry."

"No No Hinata that was great Keep it up." Supported Sakura

"Now lets get on that bus and head to camp!" Yelled Sakura "Yeah!" yelled Ino, Ten Ten, and…Hinata while dashing into the bus and leaving a trail of dust behind them.

* * *

**Ok you guys I'm really sry I was getting ready for the Anime Central. It ended today I was so sad but anyways I had lots of fun and one of the best things about it. I live in the state it was in. This year I went as Itachi in sexy no jutsu form. I had a black dress with 2 red clouds and my hair down. Anyways I'd like to say I'm really sry and I hope not to make you guys wait this long again and if I did I would at least put a warning ok. So Please review it and give me some constructive critism. Chou. **


	4. The Arrangements

'_**Sakura! Help me! Hel- Ahh!'**_

"No P-Chan!"

"Sakura!? Wake up."

"Huh? Ten Ten-Chan?" groggily said Sakura (is that even a word)

"We're at the camp."

"What we are!!!? Suddenly yelled Sakura with all traces of sleep gone.

"What are we waiting for let's get off this bus!"

"We are off the bus." Politely said Hinata

"Yeah, the bus driver got fed up waiting for you so they just threw you of the bus and into are arms." Said Ino.

"That's when you woke up." Said Ten Ten

"Oh."

"Come on. We have to go to the cafeteria. Something about camp arrangements." Nicely said Hinata

"Huh? Where's Sakura" asked Ino

"She left right when Hinata finished saying cafeteria." Said Ten Ten

"Oh well lets follow her." Said Ino

* * *

**At The Cafeteria**

"Hello my campers. This year I will be your so-called principle or head master, Tsunade. These are my camper assistants Emo-Chan and M-Chan they make look older but truthfully there your age. If you ever need anything just come and ask them." Started Tsunade "Now we have had some new arrangements for the cabins. Unfortunatly we had so many students this year that we ran out of cabins so this year we will be using the 'Fancy Cabin'. Instead of the regular 4 students this cabin will bear 8 students. Four girls and four boys. Now that I have explained this you may go to the back tables and get your cabin numbers and keys to your cabin. Any questions?" said Tsunade

Two people raised their hands.

" Umm. Girl with pink hair."

"This is a question for Emo-Chan."

"Hnn" hnned Emo-Chan

"Why did you do this job you don't look like the kind of person to do this job. I mean wouldn't you want to be a camper other than helping the campers."

"I did this job because of her. Also we are camper 'assistants'. Which means we help out new people. Truth be told we're your age and we come to this camp every year." Said Emo-Chan while pointing to M-Chan.

" HEY! That's a lie you only did this job to get closer to Gaar-" M-Chan never got to finish her sentence. For she was dragged away to a dark place.

"…Ok… Yes, fox boy"

"I got to go to the restroom, REALLY bad."

"You can go to the rest room when you get to your cabin. Now is that's it you may all go get you cabin numbers, and keys and start your adventure at camp." Loudly said Tsunade.

Right when she finished her sentence everyone rushed to the back of the room.

* * *

"Name's please." Asked the guy called 'Iruka 

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Ten Ten(When I think of a last name I'll put it), and Yamanaka Ino." Said Sakura

"Well, look at that you girls get the fancy cabin." Said Iruka while putting on a grin

"Really!" exclaimed Sakura

"Yippy!" yelled all the girls even Hinata!

"Lets go!" yelled Ino

And off they went unknown to what they would find when they get there.

* * *

**Ok i know this chapter is really and i mean really short. The next one i make is oging to be longer so you might have to wait awhile till it comes out. Also if your wondering about the emo-chan and m-chan thing. Its just that I wanted to put my friend and I in the story. SO please review and give me some constructive critism. Thanx a good bye**

Animelover84


	5. How Do I Get In My Room! Long Chapter

"They have got to be kidding!" Yelled Sakura. Right now the girls were standing right in front of their cabin… well if you can even call it a cabin.

"It's flippen huge!" Said Ten Ten

"Well let's hurry up and get in before the other roommates come." Said Hinata

Just as Sakura was going to open the door to the cabin, it was opened by none other than…

* * *

"Teme, this cabin is awesome, believe it. It has ramen, believe it! I got to go to the bathroom, believe it! Where's the bathroom? Believe it! I found the Bathroom-"

"Don't you dare say-BELIEVE IT!!" Naruto shouldn't have done that cause now Sasuke's mad.

"AAH don't hurt me!" screamed Naruto while putting his hands up over his head. (A.N Pfft Like that's going to stop Sasuke.) "Huh?" asked Naruto

"I'm going for a walk, ja ne." Said Sasuke while heading for the door. When Sasuke opened the door he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Duck's Ass Hair!"

"Pinky!"

Screamed Sasuke and Sakura at the same time.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Sakura _'I stuttered! How lame is that. I mean It's just Sasuke.'_

"This is my cabin. I think I have the right to be here." Coolly said Sasuke

"You can't be. That's not fair." Quietly said Sakura

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"If you must know Uchiha, this is our cabin. Unfortunately." Ten Ten said that last part to herself.

"And here I thought we were going to have a great summer." Said Ino with a sigh.

"Well, we might as well go and unpack." sadly said Sakura

With that she walked right past Sasuke and to the hallway that contained the rooms. But when she went to turn the door the thing wouldn't budge.

"Open up you stupid thing!" she yelled through gritted teeth. By now she already had two hands on the knob with one foot on the door.

"Errg I do NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" her words getting louder every second. Now she was pulling the door with all her might.

"Sakura-Chan I don't think you shou- Aghh!" Sakura had just lost her grip and fell back and hit Hinata causing her to fall.

"Hinata!" yelled Neji

Just as he was about to get her she slipped right through his hands and hit the wood floor…hard.

"Why won't none of these doors open!" screamed an extremely mad Sakura

"That's for me to tell and for you to listen, yeah."

"Who are the hell are you?" asked Neji

"I'm your councilor for the summer, yeah. I'm also the one who can tell you how to get into your room, yeah"

"What, really?" Sakura now had her full attention on him.

"Yes I can, yeah. Just follow me and I'll explain everything, yeah."

Everyone followed the blonde haired boy to the living room and sat down.

"Now before I tell you how to get into your rooms, yeah. I need to learn a little about you, yeah."

"Can you be a little more specific?" asked Ino

"I want you guys to tell me your names, favorite food, what you're afraid of, the name of a song that fits your personality or just describes you, and an embarrassing moment in your life, yeah."

"Can you give us an example?" asked Naruto

"Sure, yeah."

"My name is Deidara, my favorite food is vanilla pudding, I'm afraid of nothing, and a song that describes me is My Hair is Fierce, yeah."

"What about an embarrassing moment…Believe it!" Now do I really need to tell you who yelled that?

"Shut up I'm your counciler I can do anything I want, yeah." Said Deidara

"Oh! Oh! Can I go next!?" screamed Naruto while frantically moving his arms in the air.

"Sure I guess yo-" Deidara didn't even get to finish when Naruto interrupted him.

"Ok my names Naruto, my favorite food is ramen, I'm afraid of spiders, a song that describes me is I'm Just a Kid, and an embarrassing moment in my life was when I accidentally kissed Sasuke."

Right when Naruto finished his sentence everyone snapped their heads toward Sasuke.

"You idiot, you swore you wouldn't tell ANYBODY!" Sasuke yelled right at Naruto.

"But he asked for an embarrassing moment."

"Doesn't mean you had to tell him _that_!!"

"But I couldn't think of anything else!"

"You BAKA!"

"Ahhhh!"

Sasuke charged at Naruto, therefore tackling him to the ground.

"Teme get your ass off of me!" yelled Naruto

"Stop moving!"

Sasuke then grabbed Narutos arms with one hand and pinned them above his head.

"Ah ha! Now I got you."

Sasuke was just about to punch Naruto with his free hand when **somebody** interrupted them.

"Hey do you guys want some privacy." Asked Shikamaru

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke

"Well you guys look like you're about to make out and I really don't want to be here when you do."

"Oh, Fuck!"

Sasuke immediately got up, but not before __**accidentally' **stepping on Naruto.

"Wow Sasuke, I never new you were gay. Just wait until I show all your fan girls this picture." Sakura said while waving the picture in front of his face.

"I bet I'll make a fortune. Oh! I can probably sell this on Ebay."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh but I would." she said while rubbing her hands evily.

"Enough!" yelled Deidara

"I've had enough of this! We're doing one more person, then for the rest of you, I just want your names, yeah!"

"You girl with yellow hair. Start talking!"

"H-Hai! My name is Ino, my favorite food is bananas, I'm afraid of ghosts, a song that describes my personality is I Must Not Chase The Boys, and an embarrassing moment in my life was when I stayed in the pool for too long and came out with green hair."

As you may have imagined, everyone started laughing their asses off, which really pissed Ino off. She left the room in shame.

* * *

(Ok I just noticed the top sentance right now. While on I'm guessing my friend put that there when I wasnt looking but I liked it so I'm keeping it. Ok back to the story.)

* * *

"I'm Shikamaru." 

"I'm Neji."

"I'm Sasuke."

"I'm Sakura."

"I'm Ten Ten."

"I'm H-Hinata."

"Ok that was better, yeah." Said Deidara while wiping some sweat off his forehead.

Sakura raised her hand

"Um yeah Sakura, yeah."

"Weren't you going to tell us HOW TO GET IN OUR ROOMS!" screamed Sakura

"Oh sorry, yeah." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well first off you can't get into your room, yeah."

"WHAT!!" screamed all four girls (Yeah Ino came back.)

"Second, to get into your room you must complete 4 tasks, yeah."

"Y-You can't be serious can you?" asked Hinata

* * *

'What if I can't do the tasks? Then I wont ever be able to get in my room.' Hinata thought. 

Now, Hinata had very low esteem, and it was all her fathers fault. Every time she got good grades or at least tried to do something to make him proud. He would never approve or just say she couldnt do anything right and that she was a mistake, and because of that she thought she couldn't do this. She couldn't complete the task's.

Naruto saw Hinata looking down. He went to try to encourage her but before he could Deidara, their councilor, started speaking again.

* * *

"Yes I am, yeah." He said 

"Well what's are first task?" asked Ino

"Will it be hard?" Ten Ten asked

"Does it involve choking Sasuke?" hopefully asked Naruto with a gleam in his eye.

"Gahh!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke hit him in the head.

"Dobe, can't you ever think of anything that doesn't involve me dying."

"Your lucky though, it could've been much worse. Remember I still owe you for that 'believe it thing'." Sasuke said darkly with a smirk plastered on his face.

'Oh Snapple' was all Naruto could think. (If you're wondering why I would say Snapple it because that's the word I always use when something bad happens or is about to happen. Ill give you an example at the end of the story.)

"Ok. If that's done I'd like to say the first task, yeah." Deidara said 

Sakura was starting to really creep him out. It was like she was watching his very soul. Wherever he moved she would move her eyes trailing him. 'She must really want to get her room, yeah.'

Deidara coughed in his hand.

"Anyways the first task is to stay with one boy for a week, yeah. Now to pick the boys you will pick out of this hat, yeah. Hinata you go first, yeah." He picked up the hat and held it out to Hinata.

'Take a deep breath. Everything's going to be all right. I just hope I get Naruto and not Sasuke. I'd probably faint if I got Sasuke, he's just so scary.'

She took a deep breath, slowly reached in, and pulled out a piece of paper.

'Oh My Gosh!'

"Hinata? Hinata? Hello you there?" asked the loud blonde as he was moving a hand in front of her face.

"Hinata-sama are you ok?" asked Neji but just as he put a hand on her shoulder she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Neji! What the heck did you do to her!" asked Ten Ten screaming

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sakura was now literally screaming in her ear while moving her back and forth.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You fainted just right after you looked at your paper." Shikamaru said "I mean it isn't that bad right." He said as he walked over to Hinata and took the paper out of her hand.

"OH! Now I know why you fainted. I feel really REALLY sorry for you."

"What? Who'd you get Hinata?" asked Ino. She really wanted to know who she got.

"I-I-I g-got…"

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_Ok yeah hey you peoples, heres a longer chapter that you guys and girls have wanted. I bet you guys were thinking Kakashi was going to be there counciler. Well yeah right Deidara is there counciler and Kakashi is... well you'll find out later. Anyways I wanted to let you all know that I wont be able to update for some time. The next time I update will be in Jully towards then middle of it. I'm really sorry maybe I can put up a chapter before I leave. SO um please leve my some constructive critism and I'll see you soon BYE!!  
_

_The following story is about why I use snapple you do not have to read!  
_

_The Snapple Story_

_Today me and my friend decided to go to the pool. SO off we went to go to the pool. Right when we got there we had to show our passes yadda yadda. SO anyways While I was in the pool my friend swam up to me and THREW her googles out my head! When she hit me I said "Oh snapple!" and when she asked me why I said that all the time I replied with. "Because I'm Special!."_

_The End_**  
**


	6. Roomates and the second Task?

**Animelover85: Sorry for not updating soon. Its jsut when I went on vacation I was planning on a nice relaxing trip instead. The Airport lost my bagage and it was going all over the freakin UNITED STATES!!!  
**

**Gaara: Well at least you have your bagage now.**

**Animelover85: Yeah thats true. Anyways I ended up getting sick and im still not done with my cold. But thankfully its down to just a headache and conjestion.**

**Gaara: Please No one wants hear about you sick just get on with the story.**

**Animelover85:: Oh right Well heres the story! Enjoy! **

**  
**

* * *

"_What? Who'd you get Hinata?" asked Ino. She really wanted to know whom she got._

"_I-I-I g-got…"_

"Naruto!" The minute those words left Hinata's mouth she fainted only to once again hit her head on the ground.

"Wow. This girl has issues, yeah." Bluntly said Deidara "We'll who's next!" Deidara said forgetting about Hinata.

"…"

"I'll go." Quickly said Ino.

She shoved her hand in the hat and pulled out a name.

"Shikamaru!" said Ino while crying little anime tears coughWaterfall sizedcough

'I swear all the girls have issues' thought Deidara

"Well, since I know who my partner is I'll just go back to my room…oOo-"

Thud 

"Wow I guess he was really tired." Naruto said while poking Shikamaru with a stick.

Poke Poke 

"I guess I'll take him to his room."

Ino roughly grabbed Shikamaru by his ankles and dragged him to his room.

"Ten-Ten your next." Sakura said.

"What! Why don't you go!" yelled Ten-Ten

"Because I said so!"

"So doesn't mean I have to go!"

"Yes.It Does!"

"No. It. Doesn't"

"Ten-Ten!" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Sakura!" Ten-Ten now said through gritted teeth.

"Naruto!" said Naruto suddenly popping up in front of them.

"Shut up!" they both yelled

"I think I have a solution as to who will go next." Calmly said Neji who as you all know is one of the smartest and hottest members of the Hyuuga clan.

He took a big breath.

"... Ini mini miny mo catch a tiger by the toe if he hollers let him go ini mini miny mo. My mom said to pick the very best one and you are not …it!" said Neji in a very girly voice. He finished while pointing at Sakura.

Every one had o.0 faces or just a 'what the fudge' look.

"Ten-Ten go." Neji said coolly

"S-sure N-Neji whatever you say." Ten-Ten said with a scared expression on. Poor Ten-Ten. She will never be the same again.

Very slowly she reached into the bag and withdrew the piece of paper.

"Neji." She said in high hopes of said person not hearing.

Unfortunately luck was not on her side today.

"Ten-Ten lets go." After Neji said this he slowly stalked to his room.

"Yes Sir" slowly did she follow after him.

"Poor Ten-Ten I loved her so!" screamed Sakura

"Sakura, yeah."

"Yeah Deidara."

"Since you're the last one to pick, yeah."

"Yes."

"Your roommate is…"

"Yeeesss."

"Sasuke, Yeah."

"Sasuke." As soon as his name came out of her mouth thunder cackled, lightening flashed, a bird fell from the sky, Gaara hugged his brother and Sister and told them he loved them with all his heart, Kisame ate shark, and the lights flashed.

"What's the matter Pinky?" Mockingly said Sasuke

"N-Nothing." Stuttered Sakura

"Sure. Follow me." Before waiting for a reply he walked off to his room.

"W-Wait for me!"

* * *

**With Neji and Ten-Ten**

The first thing Ten-Ten noticed when she walked in was that there was only ONE yes ONE bed!

'_I am NOT sleeping with him on the bed!' _Mentally thought Ten-Ten

"So… Who's getting the bed?" asked Ten-Ten

"I am you get the corner by the rats hole." Seriously said Neji

Ten-Ten's eyes widened as big as a flippen FLYING SAUCER!!!!

"You inconsiderate white-eyed transvestite!" Yelled Ten-Ten

Then she stormed out of the room and as much as Neji wanted to go and follow her he couldn't cause he just got the door smacked on his beautiful face. Oops, my bad I sneezed while typing that. I meant to say 'catastrophic face'.

"I. Hate. You."

"I love you to Neji! Now go spread the love!"

"…"

"Can you feel the love tonight Oh right, sorry I got off track. Back to the story!"

* * *

**Ino and Shikamaru**

'_So what should I do_?' Ino thought

'_There's only one bed and I'm definitely not sleeping on the floor. I'll just silently creep over to the bed…_'

Ever so slowly did she tip toe to the bed. '_Almost there…_'

"Now!" she leaped forward about to jump on the bed but something grabbed her ankle a pulled her down, making her land on her face. "Sorry Ino. The beds my precioussss…" Shikamaru didn't even get to finish for he had already fallen asleep.

"Shikamaru you jerk!" She ran away while shutting the door behind her in the process.

* * *

**Hinata and Naruto**

"Ok Hinata here's our room!" exclaimed Naruto

"N-Naruto there's only one bed."

"Your right."

"I-Its ok I'll just sleep on the floor." Quietly said Hinata

"NO! You're sleeping with me. I mean I can't have you sleeping on the floor that's so rude." Would you look at that Naruto has some chivalry in him.

"…" Hinata was blushing furiously now at the statement he just made.

'_He can't be serious can he? Does he know what he just implied?'_

"Uhh… I'll be right back!" Hinata rushed out the door while cradling her cherry face in her hands. (Sry if it doesn't make sense.)

* * *

**Back with Sasuke and Sakura**

" So how we going to do this." Asked Sakura

"You can sleep on the bed I'll sleep on the floor."

_'Did he just say that?'_

"R-really? Your not going to make me sleep on the floor or anything."

"Nope."

"Ok well then I'll be right back." While walking into the living room She saw all the girls gathered around.

"What are you guys all doing?" asked Sakura as she came and took a seat by Hinata.

"We were talking about how we have bastards for roommates ." replied Ino

"I-I think Naruto is nice, He offered the bed to me, but…" Said Hinata while trailing off

"Sasuke also offered the bed to me."

"Well im glad to see some people are getting along, yeah." Deidara said while walking in to the room.

"What are you doing, sensei?" asked Ten-Ten

"I'm here to give you girls your second task, yeah." Answered Deidara

"Already?" asked all four girls.

"Yup. Now listen closely. Your second task will be different for each of you. Understand, yeah."

They all just nodded there head to show they understood.

"Ok first Hinata. You have to find all the ramen in this house and hide it from Naruto for two days, yeah."

"B-But that's his favorite thing in the world!"

"I'm sure He can last two days, yeah."

"O-ok." Unsurely said Hinata

"Next…Ten-Ten. You must cut off one whole inch of Neji's hair., yeah."

"Are you crazy that's suicidal! He'll kill you if you lay one finger on his hair! Believe me I know… I know." Hinata said quietly at the last part while rocking back and forth.

"W-What happened, Hinata.?" Quietly asked Ten-Ten

"You _really _want to know?" slowly raising her head up to look Ten-Ten in the eye.

"A-actually f-f-forget I ever a-asked."

"So you know what you have to do Ten-Ten?" asked Deidara

"Yes, yes I do."

"Good, yeah."

"Ino."

"Y-yes senpai."

"Your task is a simple one really all you have to do is make sure Shikamaru doesn't fall asleep. Only at night may he sleep, yeah. Understand."

"Yes. But how long will I be doing this." Asked Ino

"Two days. Same as Hinata, yeah."

"Sounds easy enough." Said Ino

"Next is Sakura, yeah."

"Sakura your task will be to…"

* * *

**Animelover85: Yes I have left it at a cliffy! I am so dasterdly evil.! Muhahaha! COugh cough**

**Gaara: Not as evil as me.**

**Animelover85: Yeah right! I'm so more eviler than you!**

**Gaara: Pfft. Prove it!**

**Animelover85: With pleasure just wait till the next chappie! Well anyways I wanted to let you all now that If you want I can write or type a side story explaining what happened to Hinata and what made her so frightened. So please read and review or else... Just kidding but please read and review and leave constructive critism.  
**


	7. What the heck?

**Animelover: Hey guys! Here's MY next chapter and yes I'n putting it up at 3:52 a.m in the morning**. **For some reason I struck insperation at 2 and have been working since then. Now moving on. Gaara?**

**Gaara: Oh crap.**

**Animelover: Would you mind holding this orb for me?**

**Gaara: Um...No?**

**Animelover: Good. Here you go. runs off somewere**

**Gaara: What the heck?**

**TRANSFORM!!**

**Gaara: What the fu-Poof**

**Animelover: Comes running back Yay it worked. I now have a chibi Gaara in a panda suit! And no one shall take him away from me! cough Oh right sry Now ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto because If I did Gaara... lets just leave this unsaid.**

* * *

"Sakura your task is to… give Sasuke a make over." Seriously said Deidara

"That's it? That's all I have to do? Nothing else."

"Nope that's it, yeah."

"Pfft that's easy. Anybody can do that!"

"_Perfect! Now we have a chance to get back at the Uchiha!'_

'_**Yeah just think of all the things we could do to him!' **_Chided in Inner Sakura.

'Well lets get to bed we have plenty of time to think of ways to get at him,' 

'_**But remember Sakura we have two days.'**_

'Since when?' 

'_**Since Deidara just said.'**_

'_Oh.'_

"Sakura!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Ino." Sakura said

"Its ok." Ino said while showing she was forgiven.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Sakura!" Replied all four girls while watching Sakura walk down the hall to her room.

"Hope I can do it." Sakura said while closing the door behind her.

"Do what." Said a voice behind her

"Ahh! Dang it Sasuke you scared me!"

"So."

"Bastard." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He asked

"N-Nothing Sasuke." She said while franticly moving her hands in front of her.

"Right."

"Goodnight Sasuke." She said while climbing into bed

"Whatever."

That night was a pretty pleasant night nothing bad happened except for the fact that Ten-Ten screamed at the middle of the night!

"NEJI KILL IT!!" screamed Ten-Ten as she jumped onto the bed.

"Kill what!" He obviously was annoyed.

"Over there by the corner! There was a spider! I know it! I threw my cover over it to stop it from moving!" said Ten-Ten while pointing to the corner.

"Ten-Ten Its just a little spider I'm su—Oh my gosh!" he had just lifted the cover and saw a FREAKIN SPIDER THE SIZE OF A JUMBO BOX OF KELOGS.

"Hurry Neji kill it!!" she was screaming hysterically now.

"How the freak am I supposed to kill something like that!" He was now standing on the bed with Ten-Ten

"NEJI IT'S MOVING!!" Ten-Ten screamed while pointing towards the spider

"OMG IT'S CLIMBING THE BED!!" Screamed Neji?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"NEJI SHUT UP YOUR NOT HELPING THE SITUATION!"

"What's going on in- OH MY GEE WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

"DEIDARA-SENPAI HELP US!" screamed Neji and Ten –Ten at the same time.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!!"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

"Green Lantern?" asked Neji, Ten-Ten, and Deidara

"No it is I, The green beast of- AHHH!"

Right about now Gai is getting eaten by the spider if you guys haven't already guessed that.

"I'd have to say that about the most useful thing the spider has done today, yeah."

"You got that right."

"Uh-huh." said both Ten-Ten and Neji

"Hey is everyone alright I heard screaming." Naruto said while barging into the room

Suddenly Naruto stopped in mid step.

"Patrisha?"

"Gurgle? (That's Spider talk for Naruto?)"

"Patrisha! Oh how I missed you!"

" Gurl Bling Bling twikie!" (I missed you to!)

"Patrisha!"

"Gurgle!" All of a sudden 'Patrisha' jumped in the air heading towards Naruto's open arms in slow motion.

"Dang It!! Can't a girl get any sleep around here." Slowly her eyes moved till she spotted the culprit

"YOU!!"

Out of nowhere she took a baseball bat and hit Patrisha onto the ground, and continued to beat her there.

"This is for waking me up!"

BAM

"This is for ruining my dream!"

SMASH

"This is for waking everyone up!"

Kaboom

" And this is for trying to hug Naruto!"

SPLAT

KABLAMI

BOOM

"…"

"A-Ano w-why is everyone staring at me?"

No one dare answer her question

"I SAID WHY IS EVERYONE STARING AT ME!!"

"We thought there was something on y-your f-face Hinata but you l-look fine." Ten-Ten stuttered hoping to not anger the girl more than necessary

"OH! Ok then." Hinata's mood took a total 180 as she turned back into her sweet and innocent self.

"PATRISHA!" Naruto yelled dramatically

"PATRISHA! Whyyyyyyyyy!?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto!"

Hinata was getting impatient

"NARUTO!"

"Sigh I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." She said muttering under her breath.

"NARUTO HURRY! PARIS HILTON JUST RAN OFF WILL ALL YOUR RAMEN AND HIS HEADING TOWARDS OUR ROOM. SHE SAID IF YOU DON'T HURRY SHE'LL FEED IT TO HER ANEREXIC CHIHUAHUA, TINKERBELL." Screamed Hinata at the top of her lungs.

"What! Ramen don't worry I'll save you from the clutches of that anorexic slutard!" Naruto said while running off and speeding down the hall. Completely forgetting about poor old Patrisha.

" Patrisha was it? I don't see what he saw in you. You're just a spider. But you got in the way, and when that happens I get angry and this is the result of that. Let this be a lesson to all of you in this room." Said Hinata while pointing the bat at every person in the room. "If I EVER see ANY of you trying to hit on Naruto or even getting close to Naruto. You will find yourself making an unexpected trip to go see Patrisha and you wont even realize WHEN or HOW it happened. Understood!" Hinata said her eyes void of any emotion. Her face with a serious expression on.

"Y-Yes Hinata- Sama." Yes even the great Hyuuga Neji found himself stuttering.

"G-good. W-well g-goodnight!" Her face more innocent and shy.

"That has got to be the most horrifying thing I have ever saw." Said Ten-Ten slowly jumping down from the bed

"What is up with girls and mood swings, yeah." Asked Deidara slowly coming out of the corner he was hiding in.

"I don't know and really don't want to find out." Neji said while once again relaxing on his bed.

"Well goodnight, yeah." Deidara said while walking out of the room

"N-Neji?" asked Ten-Ten

"Hn."

"Is it ok if I sleep with you tonight? I mean…I'm still scared form the whole incident that just happened." She said with her head face down trying to hide the blush.

"Sure."

Ten-Ten's head snapped up

"R-Really!"

"Yeah. You get the wall and I'll get the side of the bed. Ok?"

"Thank you so much Neji." She hugged him as a way to show gratitude

"N-No problem Ten-Ten." He said while trying to fight the blush that kept wanting to come up.

Slowly she climbed into bed and under the covers.

"Neji thanks again for letting me sleep her with you."

"Hn."

'_Him and the Uchihas.'_

'_**Step 1. Get to sleep in hot guys bed comeplete.'**_

'_well tommorows the start of the next task. SO I better get plenty of sleep.'_

"Goodnight Neji. **Yawn** See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Ten-Ten. See you in the morning also."

* * *

**Animelover: Ok here it is. Yes it was basically some Neji Ten fluff but don't worry the next chappie shall have sasusaku in it.**

**Gaara/Panda: Turn me bac know!**

**Animelover: Sry Gaara no can do the only way to turn you back is if people review.**

** Gaara slowly walks up to the screen in his panda outfit while in chibi form**

**Gaara: Please Review and Leave Constructive critisim. Remeber every review saves me from torture and fangirl attacks.**


	8. Hinata makes her move! Sasuke did WHAT!

**Animelover: Oke here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I made it very long!!!**

**Gaara: Yes. Yes you did.**

**Animelover: Gaara was that a compliment.**

**Gaara: ...**

**Animelover: Whatever I know you complimented me. Anyways Please read and review. **

* * *

**Sometime after the Patrisha Incident**

'_Ok I have to hurry. Now were would he put it all.'_

"The cabinet."

Tiptoe. Look left and right. Summersault. Back up against wall.

'_No more spy movies for me. I mean nobodies even up at this hour.'_

"Ok let's see." Slowly not to make any noise the person opened the cabinet.

CREEK!!!!

'_Dang it not in here! I could be doing this all night.'_

**_'Couldn't you just ask him in his sleep?'_**

'_Why didn't I think of that!' _sometimes her inner could just be so smart.

"Ok to the bedroom." The person said in a whisper

* * *

'_Isn't he cute.'_ The person thought while looking at a person occupying the bed in front of the person.(That sounds a little confusing. So sry if no one understand that.XD)

'_Her goes nothing.'_

"Naruto where do you hide your ramen?" the person whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I hide it in my…"

The last word came out softly, barely even heard but the person heard it.

Walking up to the designated place she opened up the drawer.

"Bingo."

* * *

**That Morning**

"Good M-Morning Everyone." Said none other then the shy Hinata

"Will someone go wake up Naruto? He was supposed to be awake 20 minutes ago." Asked Ino

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Sasuke." Said Sakura

"Hn."

'_Damn it there he goes with the hn's again!"_

'_**Calm down Sakura well get revenge soon."**_

'_Your right. Just need to calm down. Need to find my happy place.'_

"If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops oh what a rain that would be!" She sang while moving hers hand in the air.

"Sakura what are you doing?" asked Shikamaru (OMGosh Shikamaru actually asked a question the end of the world is comming RUN!! XD )

"She trying to find her happy place. Whatever you do dont disturb her." said Ino

"Why?" asked Shikamaru

"Lets just say Ten-Ten wouldn't leave the bath tub for a week

"..."

After that nobody said anything and just let Sakura be in her 'Happy place'. Now lets go see how Sasuke's doing.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Oi Dobe! Wake up!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Let me just get dressed… and get my- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What! What happened!" said Deidara while busting through the door, efficiently running over Sasuke in the process.

"MY RAMEN IS GONE!!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU SCREAMED OVER SOME RAMEN!" Yeah you could say Deidara's getting pissed, he even stopped saying yeah at the end of his sentence.

"Ehhh" said something below Deidara

"WELL YEAH!! I'LL DIE IF I DON'T HAVE RAMEN!!"

"NO YOUR GONNA DIE IF YOU KEEP EATING RAMEN!!"

"YOU TOOK MY RAMEN DIDN'T YOU!!" Naruto said while pointing a finger at Deidara.

"WHY WOULD I WANT YOUR FILTHY RAMEN!!"

"FILTHY! HOW **DARE** YOU!!" said Naruto while putting a hand over his heart and gasping loudly. ( dramatic much? )

"Itai…get off of me." said yet again a thing under Deidara

"NO ONE INSULTS RAMEN AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!"

"AHHHH! YEAH!!" Naruto tackled Deidara and grabbed him by his shoulders and started shaking him back and forth.( Didn't it sound like Deidara enjoyed being tackled?)

'_Is he trying to give me whiplash!' _thought Deidara

' _Get whiplash. Get whiplash. Get whiplash.' _Inwardly thought Naruto

"MUHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU NONE INSULTS RAMEN!!! EXSPECIALLY NOT GUYS WHO LOOK LIKE GIRLS!!!"

"What did you say?" Deidara's aura suddenly turned dark.

"Um I said…" _'Oh crap!'_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" 

"Will you guys get off of me!!" Sasuke had it they were ignoring him and NOBODY ignores Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto was about to jump Deidara

Deidara was about to jump Naruto

Sasuke was about to jump the both

"Ahhh!"

"Hurry grab them!" screamed Sakura ( Yeah Sakura came out of he Happy place.)

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and dragged him to his room.

Since Hinata couldn't grab Naruto she used a different technique

"N-Naruto Please don't fight!" cried Hinata

He looked over to see Hinata close to tears.

"Ok Hinata. I guess I could eat something else."

"T-Thank Y-You Naruto." She said while wiping away her 'tears'.

'_Hehehe Works every time.'_

Now that Naruto and Sasuke were gone Deidara had nothing to jump on so he ended up hitting the ground face first.

Ouch!

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"Sasuke why did you do that? It wasn't even your fight." Said Sakura while look at Sasuke

"…"

"Fine. I'll go take a shower." She picked up her toiletries before entering the bathroom

'_Why do I feel like I forgot something?'_ thought Sakura

"Oh well."

After she was done she got out only to find she forgot her clothes.

"Crud."

"_I'm going to have to go out and get them.'_

"Sasuke! I'm coming out! Don't look though because I forgot to get my clothes!" she yelled from the bathroom.

"Whatever." Could be heard from the other side.

Wrapping a towel around her she stepped out of the bathroom and onto the fake wood floor. (What I mean by this is that its not real wood it the fake kind of would they would use in houses or apartments.) She opened her drawer and got her clothes. As she was walking back she slipped on water.

'_Kuso! I forgot to dry my hair.'_

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came.

"Huh… What?"

She opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring right at her.

"S-Sasuke."

'_He saved us.'_

'_**Yay! Go Sasuke!'**_ cheered her inner

'I guess he isn't as cold as we thought.' 

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I guess I just forgot to d-dry my hair."

"Klutz."

"Hmph." She said while pouting

'_She's kinda cute when she pouts.'_

**_'Really, Really cute!!'_**

_'I thought I locked you up!'_

'_**You can't keep me locked up forever.'**_

'_Whatever.'_

'_**Kiss her.'**_

_'Whatever. Wait what!'_

_**'Fine if you won't do it I will!'**__'_

_NO! DON'T!'_

'_**To late.'**_

"S-Sasuke are you okay?"

He was slowly moving towards her.

"Sasuke w-what are you-"

Before she could say anymore Sasuke kissed her.

* * *

She couldn't figure out what was happening. She was in too much shock. Sasuke was KISSING her! It wasn't a rough kiss like she thought it would be. It was actually a gentle kiss.

_'This is wrong. I barely no him!'_

Before he could do anything else she pushed him off her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"S-Sakura I didn't know what I was doing."

But she was already in the bathroom.

_'Damn it this is all your fault!'_ Sasuke yelled at his Inner

'_**My fault! My fault!'**_

_'Yes! I don't even like her!'_

'_**Your in denial.'**_

_'__I am not.'_

'_**Whatever you say boy.'**_

"I'm sorry Sakura."

With that he walked out of there room.

* * *

**With Sakura**

'_Why did he do that? I don't even like him.'_

'_**If he didn't do it I probably would have.'**_

_'WHAT!! We barely know the guy!'_

'_**I guess your right. But you have to admit he's a good kisser.'**_

'_Well at least your right about one thing.'_

'_**I'm right about a LOT of things.'**_

_'Like what?'_

'_**Like the fact your in denial about Sasuke.'**_

_'I am not! I do not like Sasuke Uchiha!' _

'_**Your in denial.'**_

_'Yeah right like I would ever like somebody like him'_

'_**Denial.'**_

'_Whatever. I'm leaving.'_

After she finished getting dressed she headed out to the kitchen were everyone was.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." Said Ten-Ten while patting a spot next to her.

"Hey Ten-Chan." She said while taking a seat next to her.

She glanced at Sasuke to see him staring at her. Right when she looked at him he turned his gaze somewhere else. The last thing Sasuke and Sakura thought before eating was

'_Maybe I am in denial.'_

* * *

**Animelover: Ok I hope you guys enjoyed this. Also the kissing part probably sucked but hey I've never wrote a kissing scene in my life before.**

**Gaara: Anyways. It was still pretty good**

**Animelover: Thanx Gaara. Ok I wanted to tell you guys that I have a NEW STORY!!! Its called Child Hood Days and its a GaaraxSakura. Heres the summary.**

**Sakura ends up staying at the kazekages house while her parents go on a month long mission. But what happens when she meets someone and they have more in common then they think? Will they stay together or be seperated in the end? SakuxGaa during ChildHood**

**Animelover: In this story Gaara has Shukaku as you all know, and Sakura has a ----- ------- sealed in her. You have to read to find out. This story CHild hood days will either be a trinity or have a sequl. But yeah.**

**P.s: School will be starting soon and I might not update as much as before. SO pelase be patient with me. **

**Gaara: So anyways Please update and review.**


	9. Game Night Is Comming!

**Animelover:SORRY!!!! My life has been hectect. My cousins are comming up from Texas, my substitute teacher is giving the whole class tons of homework, I got map testing going on, and I'm in a really sad mood after what hapenned. I can't tell you what happened cause its to personal. So anyways please rate and review and leave constructive critism.**

**Gaara: Um...Yeah what she said.**

* * *

After eating breakfast, everyone headed over to the living room. The girls would discuss what they were going to wear to the bonfire/night game, while the boys would just have a glaring contest (only Neji and Sasuke, of course). 

**With girls.**

"So . . . ladies, WHAT are we going to wear?!" Asked Ino

"I'm gonna wear somtin SHMEXAY!"

"Um… Hinata were going into the woods. I don't think you should destroy your clothes like that. Nobody's going to be able to see them anyway." Said Ten-Ten

"O-oh y-yeah."

"ANYWAY . . . it doesn't matter what we wear. Just leave on what you have right now." Said Ino

"…" Sakura STILL said nothing. Just stared… at Deidara.

"Well…that was an extremely pointless talk. I bet our readers are pissed because they just read something completely useless, and now they're even more pissed because all I'm doing is explaining. So I think I'm going to shut up… NOW!" yelled Ten-Ten

"Ten-Ten?" asked Ino

"TEN-TEN!"

"Just be quiet, Deidara's about to talk anyway." Said Sakura while deep in thought.

'_I wonder how he makes his hair looks SO SHINY!'_

* * *

**With Deidara**

He ran his hand through his hair.

'_Damn, I forgot to condition my hair a 3__rd__ time. Oh well I'm still SEXY!!'_

Thought Deidara while still fingering his hair and flipping it from time to time.

"Um…Deidara. As much as we'd like to watch you flip your hair, could you just tell us why you called us here?!" 

"Oh shut up, Ino! The likes of you would never understand the beauty of hair as fine as mine!" he yelled

"THAT'S IT! WE ARE **SO **OVER!"

"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE! I'M YOUR EFFEN COUNSELER!"

"GOOD! LET'S KEEP IT THAT WAY!" Sitting down she turned her face away from him.

"What the heck was that all about?" Whispered Naruto

"Ino always was a drama queen." Replied Sakura

"Well, now that we got that out of our system, let's talk about the rules for tonight's game." Announced Deidara

"Tonight we will be playing Beta Ookami. Each person will be paired into groups of two. Your groups will each be sent at different times into the woods. Now we will be playing with other kids in the camp and that is whom you guys are up against. Everyone is competing against you, except for your partner, of course. There will be four wolves, one good, and three bad. I will be the good one, but I'm not going to tell you who the bad wolves are, yeah. Everyone understand so far, un?" Noticing the silence, he took this as a sign to go on.

"So, there will be a bad wolf and a good wolf. If you see the good wolf, which is me, then you have to ask me for the signature which I will give, yeah. If you happen to come upon a bad wolf, you will be hit with these, yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a circular object. "These are what will be thrown at you by the bad wolves. What these thing do is stick to your body. If one of your teammates happens to get three on them then your group must quit and head back to camp, un. Also the first four people to find me will get a trip to the hot springs of the camp for a day. You know, the one that's only reserved for the adults. So, work hard, yeah!" he finished yelling.

"A-ano who's going to be our partner?"

"Actually your roommates are the ones you're partnering with, un."

"WHAT!!"

"Calm down Sakura. It's not all that bad, yeah." He said making calming gestured with his hands.

"Not bad? NOT BAD?! OF COURSE IT'S BAD!"

"Sakura. You can either have Sasuke as a partner or go into the woods by yourself." She frowned.

"Fine." She stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna head out and look around the camp." Before any one could say anything she had already walked out the door.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Well, here I am, walking. So far all I've found is the art cabin, the assembly room, and were to go horseback riding. I heard there was a lake somewhere. That's where I really want to go. But how do I get there?

'_Ok I'm gonna have to ask someone.'_

'**How about that guy?' **Inner Sakura said pointing to someone.

Turning to see were she was pointing to, I saw a guy with red hair.

'_Sure. Why not?'_

So I'm walking to the guy with red hair. I'm just about to tap his shoulder when out of NOWERE (!), some guy comes and jump's right in front of me!

"Hello! My name is Rock Lee! You are the most b-e-a-_utiful _girl I have **ever** seen! Will you be my girlfriend?!" He yelled right in my face. His right hand up in the air with his thumb pointing up, a big grin on his face. Wait. Did I just see he teeth twinkle? That's creepy.

I gave him a look over. Green spandex, bowl cut hair, caterpillars for eyebrows. Ok my answer is decided.

Looking him dead in the eye. "No." I plainly said.

His smile dropped along with his hand.

"But why? Can't you see I'm youthful and the best and MOST HANDSOME man on the face of the Earth?!" He yelled. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Actually… Nope. Sorry. I can't see you like that." I told him.

"Well! No matter! I will always be there for you no matter what!" He yelled AGAIN! Dang, this guy has problems.

"Hey! You said you'd be there for me no matter what, right?! Well, can you tell me how to get to the lake?" Please let him be able to tell me.

"YOSH! I shall take you to the lake myself!!!" There he goes with the yelling again.

"Really thanks! Wait! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! PUT ME DOWN!!" He effen grabbed me! THEN he started running with me in his arms!!!

"I'm taking you to the lake my Blossom!" He yelled, while still running.

Now. Here I am in the arms of some spandex freak that reminds me of a miniature Green Lantern. Can my day get any worse? Oh wait. I have to go into the deep dark woods with Sasuke…alone… at night. Yeah, my day can get so much worse.

* * *

**Animelover: So anways... Heres the new chapter please give me some time I'm still getting over what happened to me and someone close to me ok. So I'll try to update as soon as possible. I will also continue Gaaraluvr and Gaara's date in the next chappie. Also the next chapter will be long because it will talk about all the teams out in the woods. SO yeah.**

**Gaara: Please read and review! Cause if you do ill give you a...hug...**


	10. Back from the Lake and Starting Position

**Animelover: Hey veryone I'm back! How did you guys miss me!**

**Gaara: She still doesn't have her laptop back. She just using her bro's computer, since he barely ever does.**

**Animelover: Yeah so Reactor ended and I was SUPER SAD btu I can wait till Anime Central. Anyways heres The next chapter. Also there will be mess ups because my beta didn't read this one! Yeah I snuck it past her! But she'll find out soon!**

* * *

Violet eyes watched in interest as the pink haired girl was taken away by the Green Goblin.

"Damn! Why the fuck didn't you fuck'n tell me she was so damn hot!"

"Stop cursing!"

"Fuck no!"

"If the council find you cussing like this we could be kicked out!"

"What the fuck ever."

"Think of all the money that would have been wasted!!!"

"Who cares! All that matter right now is getting some time with that chick."

" You don't have a chance. I bet you can't even get alone time with her!"

"A bet? You never bet Kakuzu, unless you're sure of winning. Fine, I'll take on your bet!"

"Watev I'm going to go count how much money we'll have when you lose the bet." Kakuzu walked away leaving a thinking silver haired man behind.

"You forget Kakuzu I'm one of the wolves in Beta Wolf, and tonight that girl is my prey!" He laughed before following the path his partner had taken.

* * *

"Here we are my youthful Cherry Blossom!!!" Rock Lee said while pointing towards the lake.

"Wow! It's very pretty I didn't expect it to be this gorgeous!"

The lake was undisturbed with the sunset's picture reflected in the water. Strangely even the birds were frozen in the air. Everything was frozen except the sun wich radiated tons of heat.

"Why is the sunset drop scene still up? Gai-sensai and I came two hours ago." Asked Lee

"What?" Right when the words left her lips the sunset flew into the sky and disappeared, leaving a dark green, murky lake behind.

"There it goes! Wah? Sakura do you see that? What is it? I think it's..Holy youthfulness!"

'_Is that… Oh my gosh! Is that Orochimaru in a speedo! Wait what do they say?'_

Sakura squinted her eyes to get a better look

'_Sas..Sasuke is my..'_ Her train of thought right about now just shut down._'Is that legal?'_

_**Jut a simple girl.**_

_**In a high-tech digital world.**_

_**When I try to understand.**_

**_All the pals that rule his la-_**

Swiftly Sakura pulled her cell phone out. Hinata was calling.

"Hello?" I asked

"_**Yeah! Sakura**_**!" **

"What is it Hinata?"

"**_I j-jus that we_- WE NEED YOU TO GET YOUR BUBBLE BUTT DOWN HERE SO WE CAN START THE GAME!!!"**

"Oh my gi! You really think I have a bubble butt Ino! See, Cause I'm told I got a flat butt, and all the time I'm like no way! Then they're like yes way! Then I'm like no wa-"

**" Sakura-Chan!! We need you dattebayo!! Sasuke's trying to cas-**

"_Dobe get your ass over here! So I can cut it off!"_

**"NO! I wanna have kids when I grow up!!"**

"_Well to bad!!"_

**"AH! SAKURA-CHA-"**

Beep, beep, beep, and you know beep.

o.0

"Um…Rock Lee I have to go!"

"Ok my Cherry Blossom I shall walk you home! For it is my duty as a member of the

G iddy

A lliance

I ncorperated

S ociety where

E verything

N ever

S ucks

E lephants and

I 'm never to be intoxicated.

'_I never understood why Gai-sensei changed the last part of mine though. I mean I LOVE Elephants and I never drink except for that one time but its such a blur.' _That's when he FINALLY noticed something.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM! Where have you gone!!"

* * *

BAM

"I'm here!!!"

"Sakura what took you so long!!!!!" asked Ino

"Well um… I went to ask about the lake and then some guy picks me up from underneath and start carrying me to the lake!" Sakura looked around to see their faces, surprisingly she saw something she didn't think she would.

"AWWWW!!!!!!!"

"Was he cute!"

"Did he have abs!"

"Is he kinky!"

"Is he emo!"

"Is he into Beastility!"(Was reading a Naruto doujinshi. This word was in it. Looked it up. Had to use word in story. Will explain more at end)

"Is he- wait what did you say?" asked Ino

"I said is he into beastiality!"

"…"

"Hinata…I didn't know you were like that."

"Sabes que! Me gusta cualquier cosa! Ustedes son stupido!!" screamed Hinata

"DAAAMN! Hinata speaks Spanish?!?!?!?" yelled Sakura

"Don't Worry I can handle this!!" shouted Naruto

"Ustedes no son stupido, yo soy!" Naruto told Hinata

She just looked at him.

He just looked at her.

Shikamaru looked at both of them.

He could be getting some sleep right now but Noooooooo overtime he tries to get sleep Ino has to go and bitch slap (or pimp slap ) him on the face. SO troublesome. Might as well get this over with.

"Naruto you do realize what you just said right?" asked Shikamaru

"…No…I just said what Sasuke and Neji told me to say. They said if I said this I would be defending all of us…"

If you were looking at Sasuke and Neji you would see there rare, smexy smirks.

"Well after Hinata called all of us stupid. You went and said 'They aren't stupid! I am!'"

"Did I seriously say that?" Naruto asked while looking at Hinata.

She just turned her head away and started shaking.

"It's okay Hinata you were probably just mad at us." Said Naruto while patting Hinata's back.

She only bowed her head lower. Reason you may ask? Well, if you were to look at her face you would see a hand over her mouth, her teeth biting her tongue, and her turning red from trying not to laugh so hard.

"Hey what's everyone up to?" asked Deidara.

"Oh hey Deidara –sensei. Where have you been. Doesn't Beta Wolf start soon?" asked Neji.

"Yeah what's up with that?" added Ten-Ten

"I was just, you know, getting supplies."

"Supplies?" asked Ino

"Yeah! Anyway let's head out!" Deidara said while walking out the door and out into the night.

"Well everybody. This looks like it going to be a long night." Said Sakura.

* * *

**At the start of the woods.**

"Ok everyone here are you numbers, yeah" started Deidara.

"Each of you that has an even number will go to the right of me and continue down that way until they come to a post with there number on it, yeah. Same with the odd numbers except to the left of me. Now when you hear an explosion that means the game has started and you may head into the woods,yeah. Here is a set of instruction for each of you to do after you find me and get my signature. Now lets pass out numbers, yeah.

Ten-Ten and Neji are 7

Naruto and Hinata are 4

Ino and Shikamaru are 9

Sasuke and Sakura are 2

Now each of you head out to your posts, Yeah!"

* * *

**With Ten-Ten and Neji.**

'_Now's my perfect chance to get an inch of his hair!'_ thought Ten-Ten

"I will complete the task!" she yelled while throwing a punch.

"Someone's pumped up." Said Neji while smirking.

"Heck yeah!"

* * *

**With Naruto and Hinata.**

"I'll try my b-best N-n-naruto." Shyly said Hinata

"That's the spirit Hinata! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto while throwing a hand around her shoulder, causing her to blush cherry red.

"You know what after we're done we can finally go back home and we both can go to sleep together."

At the word's sleep together Hinata blushed…again.

* * *

**With Ino and Shikamaru.**

SLAP SLAP SLAP

"No going to sleep!" yelled Ino

"Damn it women stop slapping me! Don't make me snap my fingers in a z SNAP for SNAP ma SNAP tion SNAP!" He said while snapping his fingers in a z formation.

"Oh _heeells_ no! You did not just do that!" said Ino.

"Yes I did! Now we better stop arguing or we're never going to be able to go to the spa!" he yelled.

She blinked.

She blinked again.

She blinked AGAIN!

"Your RIGHT! Shikamaru I willing to put our differences aside so we can finish this task!" said Ino

"Deal." And then they shook on it.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura.**

'_I can't do the task here. SO I'll have to do it tonight!.'_ Thought Sakura.

"Sakura you ready for this." Asked Sasuke.

"Course I am Chicken butt what kind of person would I be if I wasn't?"

"Whatever."

'_Ok now her attitude is starting to get annoying rather than cute.'_

'_**So you admit she is cute!'**_

'_The fuck? Can't you just go away for like 5 hours!'_

'_**Aren't you supposed to ask for 5 seconds?'**_

'_Just go away! The game's about to start!'_

'_**Whatever Sasuke. But remember you can't be in denial forever.'**_

**_

* * *

_**

Animelover: So? You liky! Anyways the doujinshi I was talking about was the one were Naruto goes to Iruka and tells him about the dream he had and he was kissing Sakura but all of a sudden it turned into Sasuke and yet Naruto still enjoyed it! SO now Naruto and Kakashi are trying to explain it to naruto. You should find it on photobucket. 

Gaara: Please read and review and leav constructive critsim! 


	11. Your Hair Really Does Resemble a Duck!

**Animelover84: Ok so this is the new chappie. Sorry its late. One of my New Years Resolution is to not update so late and update more often. Also this story has more SASUSAKU LOVEY DOVIE ACTION SCENE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: Yeah she excited. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I believe I will never own Naruto.**

* * *

It had been an hour now and they still had heard no explosion.

"Maybe it already happened and we just didn't hear it." Sakura cupped her hands beside her ears.

"What are you doing?" Sakura turned towards Sasuke.

"I'm enhancing my hearing. Duh!" She then muttered "And they call Uchiha's geniuses."

"What d-BOOM" The ground started shaking and a gust of wind came from the forest, knocking them back a few feet.

"I'm guessing that the explosion?" asked Sakura

"Hn."

"Whatever. Come on lets hurry!"

With that the two of them ran into the forest.

* * *

**With Hinata and Naruto.**

BOOM!

"There's the explosion Hinata! Come on lets go!" Naruto grabbed her hand and started pulling her through the forest.

"N-n-naruto wait…" All of a sudden Hinata stopped in her tracks causing Naruto to be pulled back.

"Hey what's up Hinata? Why'd you stop?" asked Naruto while looking in Hinata direction.

"D-do you smell that Naruto. DO YOU SMELL THAT!" Hinata said, then she started breathing hard.

"N-no!" Said Naruto while looking at Hinata strangely

"I smell CANDY!" screamed Hinata.

"R-Really?!" Asked Naruto

"Y-yah come on its this way!" said Hinata while grabbing Naruto's hand and taking them deeper into the forest.

"Hinata are we almost there yet?" asked Naruto

'Yeah h-here we are! But I d-don't see any candy. Do you N-n-Naruto?" She turned around to look at Naruto but saw he was looking behind her back.

"Naruto what a-are y-you looking a-at?"

"Hinata do you see that." Naruto said while turning Hinata's head.

"OMGosh. Naruto i-is t-that what I think it is!" Said Hinata in wonder.

"Yes Hinata. It's Candy Mountain."

* * *

**With Ten-Ten and Neji**.

They've been in the forest for about 30 minutes, and still no sign of Deidara.

"Hey Neji I'm thirsty." Stated Ten-Ten

"I think there's a river up ahead. Come on." Said Neji.

Before they got to the river Neji stopped Ten-Ten.

"What are you doing Neji-" Neji slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sh! There's a wolf over there." Ten-Ten looked over expecting to see someone, but didn't see anything.

"What are you talking about Neji?" asked Ten-Ten.

Out of no where she heard a low growling behind her. Slowly she turned her head.

Ten-Ten did the absolutely worse thing you could do when confronting a live wolf. Scream.

"OH HECK NO!"

"Ten-Ten you imbecile! Run!" She didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed Neji's hand and the two started running!

"I thought there were no wild animals in this damn forest!" screamed Ten-Ten

"Well, apparently not!" shouted Neji.

"Neji look! There's a hole in that tree! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and they both hid inside the hole in the tree. How it fit both of them is still a mystery.

They watched as the wolf ran past them.

"Neji, I think it's safe now let's go!" She grabbed the closest thing near her and jumped out.

'_Why does Neji feel surprisingly light?'_

"That was a close one wasn't it Neji." Said Ten-Ten

"Um…Ten-Ten that isn't me." Ten-Ten looked up to see Neji in front of her.

"If you're here, then who did I grab?" She turned around to see a small baby squirrel…and it was crying…like a waterfall. Then next thing they knew hundreds upon thousands of squirrels surrounded them.

"Well shit."

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura.**

They had been in the forest for about 30 minutes and still hadn't found a clue as to were Deidara was.

"Sasuke I'm thirsty!"

"So?"

"Sasuke I'm _thirrrstyyy!" _whined Sakura

"Fine look there's a river over there." Sasuke pointed towards the river infront of them, but it look like something was blocking the way.

Sasuke and Sakura walked up only to see a crowd of ducks blocking the way to the river.

"How are we going to get through?" asked Sakura

"There ducks its not like they'll attack us." So after Sasuke finished his sentence he walked through the ducks and onto the riverbank.

"See. No bite marks or rabid attacks."

"Ok. I knew that Sasuke! Jeez, why would I be afraid of ducks?" She started heading towards the ducks but as soon as she was infront of them, they started flying everywhere and attacking her.

"Ah! Sasuke help me!" Sakura screamed while running in circles

"No." He stated simply.

"What! Why not!" She screamed.

"Just don't feel like it." He yawned into his hand, then turned around and scooped some water into his hands.

When he lifted his head he noticed that all the ducks had left Sakura and landed in front of his face.

"The fuck?"

_Quack!_

One flew up and landed on his head, got cozy, then the next thing he know it was jumping up and down on his head.

"What the fuck is it doing?" He looked at the rest of the ducks and noticed that they weren't looking at him but at his hair.

He moved back, and they all came forward.

Shoving the duck of his head he turned around to look at Sakura, only to see that she was on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"T-they're a-all-" another duck landed on his head. "F-female d-ducks, and t-they think y-our hair is a m-male duck!"

His face paled.

"They're basically humping your head! O-oh gosh, I think I b-busted an organ!"

Sasuke did something an Uchiha should never do. He screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A very girly scream I might add.

He threw the duck off of him, grabbed Sakura's hand and made a mad dash towards the center of the forest.

Unfortunately for him Sakura was laughing the whole way there.

"Ok, Sakura it wasn't that funny." Sasuke said with a microscopic blush on his face.

"Sorry, sorry. But I did tell you your head looked like a ducks ass!"

"Hn." A frown on his face.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke expecting him to laugh, but instead found him frowning.

"You know you shouldn't frown so much." She put her fingers on the corners of his lips and lifted them.

"See, now you look so much better."

'_She's so close.'_ Sasuke looked up to see that their faces were mere inches apart.

The next thing he knew her face was coming closer.

Sakura looked to see Sasuke moving forward, with his eyes closed.

'_Should I kiss him?' _But her body was already leaning forwards, their faces only centimeters apart.

'_No! I barely even know him!'_ She pulled her whole body back before they could make contact.

Sasuke opened his eyes, a new frown upon his face.

"I-I'm sorry. It just-"

"It doesn't matter. There's a small river you can get a drink. I'll be over there if you need me." He stood up and walked right past her.

She watched him for a couple seconds before turning around to walk towards the river.

"Finally! The fucking guy left!" Jumping up, she turned around to see a man with violet eyes and silver slicked back hair.

"W-What do you want?" She asked

"The names Hidan, and I am one of the wolves in today's game. Got it memorized?" (Axel: Get your own damn lines! Me: WTF!? Get out of here this isn't Kingdom Hearts!"

"W-What!"

"Don't worry though, babe. I came here for you." The instant she blinked he was gone. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and brought her back. She looked up only to see Hidan with a huge grin on his face.

"Let go of me!"

"I don't think that will be happening soon."

'_What am I going to do?'_

'_**Scream.'**_

'_What?'_

'**_Scream, it's the most obvious thing to do_**.' 

'_Oh yeah. You know sometimes you can be so smart!'_

'_**Baka.'**_

"Here goes nothing." She muttered under her breath.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed so loud everybody heard except for Choji. Cause he was thinking Arbys and when you're thinking Arbys you can't think of anything else.

"Shut up!" Shouted Hidan. If she didn't stop his plans would be ruined.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" She just kept on screaming his name.

"I guess I'll just have to shut you up!"

In an instant everything was silent.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Shouted a familiar voice.

'_That's Sakura's voice!'_

"Shit!" He stood up and started dashing towards the sound of her voice.

_'I knew I shouldn't have left her alone!'_

**_'To late you already did.'_**

_'Shut up!'_

**_'Inners have feelings to!'_**

_'I don't have time for you!'_

"Almost their!" He ran into the clearing.

"Sakura are y-" Sasuke stopped mid sentence

He saw something he didn't excpect. There was man holding Sakura and kissing her.

* * *

**Animelover84: KK heres the new chappie! Yes I added Sasuke Sakura lovey time! Sorry this chapters late. But as I said before my New Years resolution is to not take so long on updating.**

**Gaara: Please read, review, and leave constructive critism.**


	12. I Was Just Trying To Be Heroic!

**Animelover: Well I had read a review that said my story made them laugh that their mom almost called an institution. That got me back in the spirit to finish the chapter! Thank you Weeping-Willow-17, you made me forget my worries for entering 8th alone and got my in my hyper mood once more! I send you lots of luv n cyber cookies wit Naruto on them!**

* * *

Well…this sucked.

Here he was coming to rescue his damsel in distress, only to find her up in the arms of some other man.

'_**Well! Are you going to stand here and watch your woman kiss another man!' **_yelled Sasuke's inner.

'_No! Absol-__**And watch her get felt up!' **_Interrupted the inner.

'_Neve-__**And watch her kiss him back then do it like the French!' **_Finally getting irritated Sasuke yelled.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Looking ahead Sasuke noticed that both Sakura and the man had stopped to stare at him. The next thing Sasuke knew Sakura had been thrown to the ground and Hidan had started sprinting towards him but right as he came towards Sasuke he vanished with a note left in place.

'_Psh. What a pansy!'_ He then started reading the letter.

_**Dear Duck's Ass,**_

_**I have felt your girl up, proceeded to kiss her, and then attempted to do it like the French. Unfortunately, for interrupting me and my lovely time with her you will pay dearly. You will not know when or what will be taken from you but be cautious!**_

_**From,**_

_**The Drop Dead Gorgeous and Sexy Beast Hidan.**_

Sasuke's eyes twitched with every word noticing how right his inner was.

"Sasuke!" Yelled a voice behind him.

Sasuke looked to see Sakura on the ground while clutching her right ankle.

"What happened?" He bent down to pick her up only for him to be punched in the side of the face.

"Why in the world did you hit me!" He said a hand on his red cheek.

"WHY? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU WERE STANDING THERE, STARING AT US LIKE WE WERE SOME KIND OF A ROMANTIC MOVIE!" Sakura's face was blotched with anger.

"I was planning to be heroic but…I'm sorry." Sasuke sank back in fear as she once again exploded.

"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU BETTER BE SORRY! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T STRAP YOUR ASS DOWN ON A MINI RAFT AND PUT YOU IN THE POND WITH ALL THOSE DUCKS! Humph!" Sasuke shivered at the thought of being harassed by all those ducks. He could see it know baby blue ducks flying everywhere while Sakura stood on the sidelines laughing evilly.

Picking Sakura up he ran towards the cabins. Right now he didn't care of about the game he just wanted to get out of this demented forest.

"Oh! When you're sad and looking for some cheering up

Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave.

Theirs –OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Screamed the C

Little by little his body disappeared into the depths of Naruto's mouth.

"See Hinata, all you have to do is quickly shove them in your…" Naruto stopped to stare at Hinata. She had all the letters from Mountain stuck in her mouth with some sides sticking out and drool all over her blouse.

"Wak waf tat Narfuto?" As Hinata spoke the dot from the letter I flew out of her mouth and onto the floor. The face on the I turned to look at Naruto.

"Help me! Save us from this monste- AH!" The I was picked up and thrown into Hinata's mouth once again before it could finish.

'_So disgusting…yet oddly attractive.' _Naruto looked at her with admiration in his eyes.

Swallowing down the letters Hinata turned towards Naruto.

"N-Naruto what are we going to do? We have to find Deidara!" Out of nowhere Naruto was hit in the stomach a red ball sticking there.

"What the?" Naruto stared at the little red ball.

"Tobi thinks you two should run, or else Tobi's going to send more at you." A voice from above shouted. As he came down you could see he had swirling orange mask with an opening for one eye.

"Tobi will give you 3 seconds before he attacks you once more with sticky balls of doom!" He held his hands above his head while thunder crackled.

Quickly Naruto stood up and looked towards Tobi, head down, and hair covering his eyes.

"You underestimate us Tobi! Hinata attack!" Tobi looked over at Hinata only to see veins popping out from her head, and she was foaming from the mouth.

"GIANT LOLLIPOP MAN! YOU WILL BE MINE!!" Letting out a battle cry she lunged towards him and attached her mouth onto his mask.

"AHH! Tobi's gonna get rabies from the creepy, yet pretty, girl!" Thrashing he tried to get her off of him.

"Hinata, halt!" Immediately she stopped her actions but still held him down.

"Now, we could do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell us, where is Deidara?"

All that could be heard was Hinata's growling and her foam hitting the floor.

"Hm, you refuse to tell. Well, then. Hinata." Leaning forward Hinata once again pounced Tobi and started licking his mask.

"Mm cherry, my favorite!" Yelled Hinata

Why did Tobi have to take Deidara's cherry flavored perfume, and spray it all over him?

Why I tell you! WHY!?

"T-Tobi will tell!"

A smirk was on Naruto's face at once.

"Good"

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru once again took a rest stop.

"Shikamaru, What are we gonna do!" Falling on her back Ino looked towards the sky, only to see Shikamaru leaning over her.

"Come on Ino! I wanna hurry up and go to the cabin! I want to sleep!"

"NO! Why should I anyways this hopeless, we'll never find him!" Ino said with a frustrated sigh

'_I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way.'_

"Well, first off you'd probably want to know you fell onto an ant hill." He said lazily.

"WHAT!" Jumping she started wildly shaking her head, her hair moving back and forth violently.

"Ino I was kidding!" She turned to look at him, only to see he had millions of red marks all over his face.

"As I was saying…I spotted blonde hair not too long ago." He said while holding a strand of hair up.

"How do you know that isn't my hair?" She looked towards him only to find him putting his face in her hair.

"S—Shikamaru!" As soon as he was there he was gone.

"Well, for one this hair smells better than yours so it has got to be his hair. I mean have you seen that guy he could pass as a girl anytime!" He turned away and started on the trail towards the leader.

"Come on Ino!" He called back.

"Shikamaru you jerk!" She rushed pashed him, accidently brushing her shoulder. He looked forward as she walked ahead of him.

"All it need is a little bit of frustration, a bruise to an ego, and the girl will do whatever you want."

"Faster Neji, faster!" OK, so maybe running from a hoard of squirrels wasn't the easiest. Scratch that. If the squirrels are on your side but you don't tell Neji then it's easy.

Suddenly stopping she tripped Neji to where he fell flat on his face.

Standing up he yelled "Ten-Ten what the fuck?! Can't you see tha-"THUMP

Neji fell unconscious with tons of squirrels pinning him down.

"Heh he he. Bring me…the **NUT**." Out of nowhere a flying squirrel came with an acorn in its mouth, and proceeded to drop it into her hand. The acorn had a dangerous glint at the end where you could tell it was majorly sharp. Bending down she grabbed the end of his hair.

"You know what…I think I'll make it more funny." She then moved her hand up to his left bang and cut an inch off from there. Delicately she put it into a bag and shoved it into her front pocket.

"Now, let's wake pretty boy up here and we can continue our journey. Hurry be gone my furry friends!" Instantly they disappeared leaving an unconscious boy and one happy teen.

* * *

Alone.

Well not quite, I mean there was someone but they didn't exactly like to make their presence known.

Looking over he saw a mop of unruly red hair which belonged to his Danna.

"Ne, Sasori you know how you're always saying that you want to make yourself art, as in a puppet." Sasori gave him a glance.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's just that…If you're a puppet, and your body is made out of solid wood. How would you…you know…do **it**?" As if not bothered at all by the question he just looked at him.



"Do you really think I'd get rid of that?" Apparently he thought about this a lot.

"Ya pretty much, I mean you are gay, and no guy would want to do it with some freakish wooden puppet who has no feelings whatsoever, and the only way he could get a date would probably be from a drunken guy from a bar. Though you know that would also have to take a miracle to happen." Deidara said with his hands in the air.

"Seriously though S-sa...sori?" Sasori was right in his face, hand wrapped around a scorpion with its stinger pointed right at Deidara.

"Care to say that again?" He asked venom dripping with every word.

"Um…So how was that sunrise this morning? Truly beautiful heh heh right?" Deidara said, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"That's what I thought." Backing away Sasori went and sat down once again.

Not less than 2 minutes later a small explosion could be heard, and a trap could be her setting off.

"Well, it's seems that two teams have finally arrived. Let the **real** fun, begin!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Animelover: SO you all are probably mad at me and want to chase me with pitchforks and stale cookies. I'm so sad that I have to leave and go to 8th grade at a new school, but I'm keeping contact and refuse to just lose friendship cuz of distance! Anyways, I just settled into our new house...well kinda my family and I are staying at my grandmas until we can find a house, my brother and dad though are up in Illinois or Wisconsin returning ta rental car. There staying with my dads cousins until they can came back. **

**Gaara: Forget all that just give me the cookies.**

**Animelover: Bad Gaara! (Whacks over head) No cookies for being obsessive. Now please review and critisize, my lovly peeps!**


End file.
